


He's enchanting when he practises.

by Eloquent_Vowel



Series: Fictober2020 [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, fictober20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloquent_Vowel/pseuds/Eloquent_Vowel
Summary: Iwaizumi has had feelings for his best friends for a long time, so why now of all times have they become too much for him to hide?Written for Fictober 20 with the prompt 'All I ever wanted'
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Fictober2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947466
Kudos: 41
Collections: Fictober20





	He's enchanting when he practises.

There was something enchanting about Oikawa playing volleyball. Something that drew you in, that made it impossible to look away. It was why he had so many fans. He had this aura that made it so incredibly easy to fall into everything that made him, him. Iwaizumi watched in the side as Oikawa practised his jump serve. The whole team had left already, the moon was high in the sky and Iwaizumi knew that he should make Oikawa stop, that all this jumping would not do his knee any good and yet part of him didn’t want this to stop. He didn’t want to take his eyes off of Oikawa, he couldn’t bring himself to break the spell that had fallen on the court. Enchanted by rhythmic foot falls and the volleyball spiking into the floor, Iwaizumi found himself fixated on Oikawa’s form. His technique was perfect, back arched delectably, arms powerful and unhesitating, Iwa shivered at the next ball slammed into the gym floor.

‘Iwa-chan,’ Oikawa’s sing song tone broke whatever trace Iwaizumi had put himself in. ‘We need to collect the balls.’

‘We? You made this mess, Trashy-kawa.’ 

‘I know but you’ll still help me clean up anyways.’

Damn, why could he never say no to Oikawa. Iwazumi huffed but began to pick up the many volleyballs that were strewn around the gym. He didn’t know why his heart had decided now of all times to beat so violently his hands shook as he reached down for another ball. He was well aware of his feelings but they were usually easy to control, but now for some unholy reason his heart was playing up again. There was no reason why, this was a totally normal situation, he had been in this situation many many times. His brain was working too hard to try and figure out what had his heart beating out of his chest and his focus dropped, along with all the balls under his arms.

‘How is it someone with your arms can’t hold more than one volley ball, Iwa-chan?’

Iwa just scoffed and stared at his hands. Clenching his fists to try and stop his pulse filling his eardrums. It was too much, he had been able to keep this down for years but for some reason at this moment it was too much. 

‘Iwa-chan? Are you alright?’ Oikawa reached out to clasp Iwa’s shoulder but darted back when Iwaizumi flinched away. ‘Iwa?’

‘It’s fine.’

‘It’s clearly not.’

‘I...’ Iwaizumi searched for something else to say, for some other excuse. ‘I worry about you.’

‘Me?’ Oikawa sounded surprised. 

‘You work too hard.’ Iwaizumi couldn’t take his eyes off the floor. ‘You’re gonna hurt yourself.’

He heard Oikawa scoff, ‘Do you know why I practise so hard?’

‘Because you want to win.’

‘No, Iwa-chan, because all I ever wanted was to make you proud.’

Breathless, Iwaizumi was airless yet felt as if he were floating. His eyes slowly moved to face Oikawa who was staring at the wall in deep concentration.

‘Your opinion is the only one that truly matters to me, or at least it’s the one I hold closest to my heart.’ 

Iwaizumi’s mouth dried up as he tried to find the words to explain how he felt.

‘Ever since we were kids, I always cared what you thought, more than I did others anyway. I know that I can always count on you to be there and worry about me but also tell me what I need to hear.’

Oikawa looked beautiful, under the harsh lighting of the gym his features were soft and when he turned to face Iwaizumi, a large smile on his face and eyes closed, he couldn’t help himself.

‘I love you.’

He had blurted it out unconsciously and as soon as he realised what he had done he felt his face heat up immensely. He watched as Oikawa’s face fell and as they stared into each other’s eyes the silence wrapped around him like ice. As much as he tried he could not read what Oikawa was thinking, the playful smirk that he usually had was gone and his face was surprisingly serious. It felt as if he was trying to see into Iwaizumi’s soul. He must have seen something he liked since Oikawa nodded. Then he was close, closer than before, Iwaizumi hadn’t even noticed that he had moved. His breath was warm against his face and the smell of stale sweat had never been more tantalising, Oikawa’s brown eyes reflected his own face. Was he really that red? He looked as if he had just eaten hot curry. Oh wow Oikawa was a lot closer then he first remembered, the tip of his nose brushed his cheek. Wait, was what he thought was happening, happening? 

And then it happened.

He had always thought that people exaggerated when they described their first kiss but now he got it. Warmth was the first thing that came, then the butterflies then those butterflies exploded into fireworks that lit his body into action. His hand gripped Oikawa’s hair as his other wrapped tightly around his waist. He gripped Oikawa tighter, just to check that this was actually happening, not some kind of twisted dream. And Oikawa’s arms tightened on the small of his back, very much there and very much closer. 

It was Oikawa who pulled back first, well as far as Iwa would allow. He only got the chance to mutter to Iwa before he was pulled back in.

‘The moon looks beautiful tonight.’

‘You can’t even see the moon dumbass.’


End file.
